Under a Black Sun
by LostInBlack
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts dawns - in a mist of sadness and despair no one is able to understand him; until he is approached by Trianna Bulstrode, who is the anodyne to his sorrows and his companion in the chase for Sirius' shadow...


Author's Note: I'm sure you'll enjoy the following story. It's packed with mystery, romance and unexpected twists. Harry and his friends will feature greatly, as does my OC Trianna Blackfeather, a girl you'll soon love as much as any of the other Potter characters. There will sadness, emotions of every kind and love, but of course I'm not going to tell you who is going to fall for whom...

Happy reading, and be prepared!

Disclaimer: All characters owned by J.K.Rowling, except the obvious exception.

--------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1 --- Alpha ---------------------------------------------------

Trianna Bulstrode loved black. Even in her dreams black people floated through black landscapes under a black sun. She was born with a slight inclination to depression and a strong will to survive all odds which was unfortunately necessary in her young life. A slim girl with an amazing waistline (she loved wearing corsets) and ghostly white skin which never tanned, she had never blushed, giggled or tripped over anything in her whole life. She moved gracefully as if on wheels and her every movement was like underwater motion so soft and slender and dreamy. She listened to the rain fall and the leafs sailing down; her's were the little noises of the sad heart.

As long as she could remember Trianna had been able to perform magic, first little things like building sand castles without using her hands at the age of 4. Then she was told to stop by her foster parents, death eaters who took her in after her parents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, were sent to Azkaban, because of the misuse of magic rules. But she dreamed about it almost every night - about what she could do when accepted to Hogwarts, how she would change the world.

Trianna never knew who her parents were; she was raised by the Bulstrode family and got their ugly last name. She always hated it, from birth on, and as soon as she could think properly she named herself Trianna Blackfeather, to reflect the sadness and dark soul and yet the light and dreamy parts of her personality. Trianna she found just ok.

Trianna went to Hogwarts since she was 11, was sorted into Huffelpuff and never knew why. To her that made no sense, as all the kids in there were so cheerful and lighthearted. Not the ominous air of Slytherin, not the cool intelligence of Ravenclaw and not the often tragic braveness of the Gryffindors. She was the sorting hat's only mistake for he couldn't penetrate the dark cloud clouding her soul and assumed that she was plain and simple. So wrong! But there you go. She was now in 7th year, and of course she knew Harry Potter (who wouldn't), but he never noticed her ---- until now.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Harry Potter, attending his 6th year at Hogwarts, was sad. No, he was devastated. Sirius Black, his Godfather, mentor, beloved friend was no more. Vanished – behind a tattered veil, tattered like his prison-outfit he never took off in all the years. Billowing in an ancient archway like another cloak, swishing in the breeze. But it had brought Death, and all hope was gone.  
Alone in his bed, he often cried, couldn't help it, though he was ashamed of himself. All the pressure from having to defeat Voldemort or die didn't help a lot, either.  
"Ron, are you awake?" he whispered. "Yes, I am now," came the answer. "I can't sleep, let's talk". "Are you alright?" Ron murmured sleepily. "Yeah, just kinda bored" came Harry's reply. But Ron was already asleep again. Harry sighed. He decided to go for walk in the moonlit castle, using his invisibility cloak to ponder his destiny.

Trianna couldn't sleep either. She had no friends here in Huffelpuff, noone to confide in. She decided to take a walk to the highest tower, to listen to the clouds passing the full moon. This was a soothing sound to her ultra-fine ears.

Harry, in the meantime, had reached the stairs leading to just this tower and, looking at the marauders map, saw another person awake at this ungodly hour. "Trianna Bulstrode?" he thought, "what a curious name! I want to meet her!" and he stormed up the stairs. Trianna turned around when she heard the hurried footsteps exclaiming, "Who's there?", but never losing her balance.  
Harry didn't move at the sight of Triannas supple figure, bathed in moonlight. She looked unearthly, her long midnight black hair falling down to her impossible slim waist, dressed in a black nightgown with black embroidery and long, silky sleeves falling almost down to the floor. Her eyes he couldn't see properly in the dim light, but had he seen them they would have shocked him even more – the were dark green, almost liquid looking orbs with long, velvety lashes, demanding to be looked at. Her skin looked pure white, almost translucent and shined a little.  
"Hello? I demand you to step out of the shadows, whoever you are!".  
Harry gave a dry cough. "Errrr... sorry...wait a second....damn cloak.......Hi!", he managed. "I'm Harry Potter. Sorry for intruding, but I wanted to know who can't sleep tonight, like, err, me".  
Trianna smiled. "Famous Harry Potter, I'm honoured. But I want to be alone. Let's meet tomorrow, if you don't mind. I see you are sad and troubled, and I think I can help you there. I've got a troubled mind too, we should get together some time. Bye for now!".  
Harry stared. "What? I mean, when? Meet, I mean?".  
"Tomorrow, greenhouse three, 6 o'clock. Bring some food, it's going to be an afternoon picnic.".

Which left Harry a bit confused, so he went back to bed.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

The picnic went great. Harry brought food, pumpkin juice, a blanket and a confused mind. Trianna brought herself in a black dress, a black leather notebook and some kind, healing words. Together they shared an evening which Harry never would forget – he told Trianna all his troubles, about Sirius, the prophesy and his sleepless nights. She listened carefully, making a few notes, and then drew a diagram which featured Harry's life so fare and his open ways for the future. Harry was a bit annoyed at first, but then relieved and very thankful.  
"Nobody ever listened to me like you did," he said, "Everything becomes clearer and clearer now. Well, thanks!". Trianna smiled mysteriously. "I have been through hard times, and I've learned my share," she said. "Harry, I like you, and I will tell you a secret too".  
Harry sat up straight. "Wow, she likes me! I sure like her, but will it be enough?" he thought rather stupidly.  
"The secret is about my knowledge of the Secrets of Magic," she whispered. "I'm not supposed to tell anybody, but I was shown around the Department of Mystery many times, my mother working there, and I know some things about the veil that tragically swallowed your dear godfather!".  
Harry had to swallow too at this news. "Aaaaand?" he managed. "There is a way to get in and talk to those who dwell in the Land of Shadows. You can persuade them to come back as ghosts to watch over you, help you in dangerous situations!" she said quickly.  
Harry opened his eyes wide. "But Nick told me about ghosts....," he began slowly, "he-".  
"No he doesn't know, Harry, because he died a different death. Trust me. Meet me at the Ministry next Saturday, it's Family day, I often visit my mum then.".

Harry could just nod. His voice was temporarly gone.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Like it? And it gets better and better from here on! Be sure to come back to this place, the next part is up soon!!!!

And please review, I need feedback, like the desert needs the rain.

I hope you're all thirsting for more, like I do!

Love and Moonlight, yours always, LostInBlack.


End file.
